Fearless
by charmingchrissy1
Summary: He had been planning all week to ask her out on a date, but when the opportunity presented itself...like a coward he chickened out. Fem!Kuroko and Kagami. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** So I was asked to write a Fem!Kuroko piece with Kagami, which I present to you below! Please note this is not in any way related to Shadow Play, think of this as its own individual story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it! Also, I apologize for any typos or grammar errors you may encounter. Love ya!

* * *

 **FEARLESS**

Today was the day.

There was no practice and that meant he had the whole afternoon to spend with Tetsumi. She was the manager of the Seirin basketball team. Normally she was quiet and sweet and had this knack of sneaking up on him. At first Kagami Taiga didn't really know what he thought of Kuroko Tetsumi, but he soon started to learn a lot about her.

They were in the same class, she helped him with his homework so that Riko—the coach—wouldn't bench him, and she always accompanied him to Maji Burger. Since school had started in the spring, Kagami and Tetsumi had learned a lot about one another. She loved vanilla milkshakes, basketball, reading, and watching old movies. The girl loved animals and particularly her husky pup—Nigou—that terrified him. Tetsumi had been trying aimlessly to get him to like the black and white puppy, but it hadn't worked out so well.

Kagami walked into the gym where he and Tetsumi always met. When he walked in, the redhead stopped when he saw her standing on the other end of the court. She had a basketball in her hands and dribbled it a couple of times. Her blue eyes were fixed on the basketball hoop and when she tried to shoot it, she missed completely.

Kagami stifled a laugh and Tetsumi turned around. He apologized as he walked over to her and picked up the basketball as it rolled off to the side. When he held it in his hand he smiled at her. Tetsumi smiled back and reached for the ball. When she almost had it, Kagami lifted it out of her reach. Tetsumi glared at him playfully and pouted as she tried to grab it. Kagami turned to the side and laughed as Tetsumi tried to get it. She grabbed his muscled arm and tried to pull it down, but he was unaffected by her. Tetsumi giggled when she stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips.

"You're so short," Kagami teased.

"I'm fun-sized," Tetsumi deadpanned, causing Kagami to chuckle.

"Here, let me show you how to shoot," Kagami said as he lowered the ball. He handed it to her and walked around behind her. Tetsumi looked at his hands that were over her own as she held the ball. She could feel him behind her, which sent shivers up her spine. "Hold it like that, and then do this, when you get here shoot it." Kagami showed her the motions and hand placements.

"Okay, if I miss it's your fault," Tetsumi said with a smile as she glanced over his shoulder.

"You won't," Kagami assured her as he held her hands and guided her through the motions one more time. "Just like that and you'll sink, guaranteed." He let go and stepped back.

Tetsumi let out a breath and did exactly what Kagami said and with ease the ball arced into the air and sank right through the net. A big smile came onto Tetsumi face when she heard the swish of the net. The redhead clapped his hands together and boasted a bit. He jogged over to get the basketball and passed it to her.

"Let's see if you can do it again," Kagami said as he remained under the hoop. Tetsumi nodded her head and took the shot again. When the ball fell through the net, Tetsumi cheered and Kagami caught the ball. "See, I told you that you wouldn't miss." He walked over to her and ruffled her hair with his hand.

"Don't do that, Kagami-kun," Tetsumi said as she swatted his hand away. "Thank you though for teaching me, so Maji Burger?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Kagami replied with a shrug. "And I'm sure you would like a vanilla shake."

"Maybe two," Tetsumi said with a big smile as she went to put the basketball up in one of the bins. Kagami chuckled and picked up his things. "Don't laugh, you eat like twenty burgers."

"I'm a growing boy," Kagami explained with a wink as they walked out of the gym together. "I'll share one with you."

"Just one?" Tetsumi asked with a raised brow.

"Growing boy," Kagami replied with a chuckle.

* * *

-/-

* * *

Tetsumi and Kagami were sitting in Maji Burger at their usual table by the window. They were having small talk about school and the team, laughing every now and then. Kagami felt nervous and he had no idea why, Tetsumi was his friend and they hung out all the time. This was basically just like any other day after school for them. Today was supposed to be different though.

"Are you okay?" Tetsumi asked as she pulled the lid off of her vanilla shake and stirred it around with her straw. "You are acting a little odd."

"Am I?" Kagami asked, trying to play off the fact he was nervous. "Been a long week I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and started to unwrap another burger. As he bit into it, he stared out the window and Tetsumi raised a brow at him.

"Is it the Winter Cup? You guys are ready, you know," she assured him with a smile. "There is not a doubt in my mind about that." She winked at him and finished off her vanilla shake shortly after.

"Well, thank you," Kagami replied as he took another bite out of his burger. Tetsumi nodded and looked out the window when she noticed a few raindrops splattering onto the glass. Kagami looked out the window too just as the heavy downpour started coming down. "Guess we're stuck here for a while." He looked back at Tetsumi, who rested her chin in her hand.

"Or we could go dance in the rain," Tetsumi suggested with a giggle.

"Now who is being odd?" Kagami inquired. That didn't seem like something Tetsumi would ever say or do. "Besides don't want to risk getting sick." Kagami looked back to Tetsumi, but noticed she was no longer sitting across from him. His scarlet eyes widened and he looked around, spotting her standing by the front entrance.

"Come on, Kagami-kun!" Tetsumi called out to him before she ran outside onto the sidewalk.

"This idiot," Kagami sighed as he stuffed his last burger into his mouth and ran out the door. "This is a bad idea!" the redhead called as he stood under the small awning to stay dry.

"You've been tense since we left the gym, just come out here and have fun," Tetsumi said as she twirled around on the corner of the sidewalk. She stopped and turned to look at him with her hair and clothes soaked. Kagami shook his head and laughed when she ran over to him and tugged him out. "You just need to loosen up, Kagami-kun!" When she finally got him out from the awning, she told him to dance around with her.

"I'm going to get sick, you better come take care of me when I do," Kagami said as he watched Tetsumi twirl around in the pouring rain. He shook his head when she grabbed his hand and lifted it up. Tetsumi spun around and then let go of Kagami's hand. "Let's get out of the rain." Kagami went to grab their things and walked back over to her.

"Okay, spoil-sport," Tetsumi said with an eye roll as Kagami grabbed her hand and lead her in the direction of the closet train station.

"Well when you get sick don't come crying to me," Kagami scolded with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Tetsumi chuckled and looked at their hands. He hadn't let go and they had been walking for almost a minute like that. When she realized this, Tetsumi bit her lip and tried to shake her thoughts. "You can dance in the station," Kagami told her when he spotted it up ahead.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked him and he glanced back at her.

"Maybe," he smirked.

Tetsumi shifted her hand in his where her fingers slowly laced through his. Kagami's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed when he realized what she had just did. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his face hidden from her. This was not the time for him to start acting like a coward. For the past month, Kagami had been head over heels for the girl. This was his opportune moment, and he'd be damned if he screwed it up by getting tongue-tied do to her soft touch.

They found and empty bench at the station and sat down. Tetsumi had let go of Kagami's hand, much to his disappointment, and wrung the water from her hair. He watched her carefully as she also did the same with her shirt. After a few moments, the two were sitting quietly side by side. Kagami snuck a few glances at her and quickly looked away whenever she'd look back at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and Tetsumi watched him absent-mindedly.

"Uh, you okay?" Kagami asked when Tetsumi had stared at him for approximately ten seconds.

She cleared her throat and looked away, apologizing for staring at him. The redhead shook his head and noticed her skin was covered in goose bumps. He turned to observe her more carefully and could see she was shivering very slightly. Kagami sighed softly and opened up his bag, pulling out his jacket. Thankfully it was dry, so it would keep her nice and warm until he could get her home.

"Here," Kagami said as he held his sport's jacket out to her. "You're shaking, this will keep you warm."

Tetsumi smiled at him. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Don't mention it," he replied with a small wave of his hand. Tetsumi slipped the jacket on, but it was much too big for her. It nearly swallowed her whole, but Kagami thought it looked cute. "Might be a little too big," he commented with a chuckle.

"But it's nice and cozy," Tetsumi said as she brought her knees up to her chest. She caught the scent of Kagami's cologne and sniffed it. "And it smells like you."

"I hope that's a good thing," Kagami replied with a small laugh.

"Yes, it smells good," Tetsumi assured him with a nod.

Seconds later their train arrived and the two board the train. They took the bench seat closest to the door and sat in silence. Kagami really wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the nerve to ask Tetsumi on a date. He had this feeling in his gut that she liked him like really liked him. In spite of that feeling though, Kagami couldn't find his voice. The train began rolling, meaning they would be sitting there for about fifteen minutes. He licked his lips and was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut. Internally, Kagami was cursing at himself and calling himself an idiot.

Tetsumi fiddled with the sleeves of Kagami's jacket and gave a sideways glance to the redhead. Ever since they had left the gym, Kagami seemed to be acting different than usual. Normally he was less tense and more relaxed, but all afternoon he'd be fidgety. Kagami was never the type to fidget. It was worrying her a little bit. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes examining him closely. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked right back at her. Tetsumi smiled and slowly looked away, but not before peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Something wrong?" Kagami asked when he caught her again.

"No, no, sorry," Tetsumi replied, waving the matter off.

"So tomorrow would you..." Kagami trailed off when he lost his nerve and finished with, "be able to help me study for the chemistry test?" He smiled at her and Tetsumi furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, I mean...I always help you study," Tetsumi added with a small shrug.

Kagami nodded his head knowingly and felt stupid for asking such a dumb question. "Yeah, I was just making sure," he said with a nervous laugh. "Maybe after we study we could...do something fun?" he tried, hoping she wouldn't reject him.

"I would like that," Tetsumi replied with a smile. "That would be nice."

"Really?" Kagami asked dubiously

Tetsumi gave him a questioning look. "I think it would."

"Awesome! It's a date!" Kagami blurted out before his brain could stop his mouth. His cheeks turned deep red upon realizing those words at come flying out of his face. He just wanted to run and hide. When he glanced at Tetsumi, she looked at him with a small hint of happiness glowing in her eyes. This caught the redhead off guard, but he still felt his cheeks burning and his heart racing.

"Yeah, it's a date," Tetsumi agreed after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"Really?" Kagami asked again in surprise.

Tetsumi giggled and nodded her head, making Kagami feel like he was one cloud nine.

* * *

-/-

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way to my house," Tetsumi said when they arrived at the front gate of her family home. She looked up at Kagami, who shook his head and assured her he didn't mind at all. "But since you did, thank you." She searched around in her bag for her keys, but when she felt the metal on her fingertips she pretended to keep digging for them. Tetsumi wanted Kagami to do something, she wanted him to say something.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagami asked, looking down at Tetsumi.

She looked up at him through her long curly lashes and nodded once, jingling her keys a bit as she slowly pulled them from her bag. "Yeah, we can order in or go out somewhere," Tetsumi suggested.

"Right, that'll be good," Kagami replied with a nod, but continued to look into her pretty blue eyes. He licked his lips and took in a sharp breath. For some reason he couldn't seem to make any sort of move. He couldn't lean forward to kiss her, but he couldn't get his feet to move to walk away.

"Okay," Tetsumi said as she rocked on her heels a bit. She realized that she was still wearing his jacket and was about to take it off. Kagami stopped her and shook his head, telling her to hold onto it for him. The girl smiled at him and blushed lightly, nodding her head in agreement. "Have a good evening, Kagami-kun."

"You too," he said and cleared his throat as he took a step back. _You're a coward! She's right there! Don't walk away, idiot!_ Kagami scolded himself, but he took another step back anyways. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsumi."

"Tomorrow," Tetsumi repeated as she turned and walked to her front door.

 _You blew it! Ugh, what the hell are you thinking? She was practically asking you to kiss her and like an idiot you let her walk away!_ Kagami battled with himself internally and stopped at Tetsumi's front gate. When he looked back at her front door, it was closed and he ran his fingers through his hair. He gripped his bag tightly in his hand and took in a deep breath. _Just be fearless and brave, walk up there, knock on her door and kiss her!_ Kagami gave himself a little pep talk and was about to walk forward, but stopped. He muttered a string of curses and turned back towards the gate.

As he pushed it open, he stopped again. Today was the day he was supposed to kiss her, he had been planning it all week long. Walking away now would be the worst thing he could do. The redhead swallowed hard and looked back at Tetsumi's front door. He bit his lip and stared down at the concrete pathway he was on. Summing up every ounce of bravery and courage, Kagami let go of the gate and turned back to face her house.

 _Kiss her, kiss her and push her against the wall_ , Kagami thought as he dropped his bag on the ground and started walking back to her door.

Unbeknownst to Kagami, Tetsumi was watching through the window in the living room. A smile came onto her face when she saw him walking back to her front door. Moving away from the wall, Tetsumi ran back to her front door. Just before Kagami could knock, she turned the lock and met him on her porch. He stared at her in shock and slowly lowered his hand that was going to knock on the door.

Tetsumi stared up at him with a glow in her blue eyes.

Kagami stared back and out of instinct placed one hand on her waist and the other against her cheek. He pulled her close and pressed his lips onto hers. The blue haired girl didn't refuse him or push away instead she pushed herself onto her toes and moved her hands up his chest and to his shoulders.

The kiss was perfect and flawless. Tetsumi could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Her lips curled into a small smile as Kagami pushed her back against the wall of her small porch. His lips were warm and soft, nothing like she had expected. He was gentle with her, but also powerful. It had her wanting so much more. Her hands snaked around his neck as his moved to her hips. It was the first kiss, the sweet and innocent kiss that just radiated wonder and electricity through every nerve ending they had.

When the two finally pulled away, Tetsumi looked into Kagami's scarlet eyes and stifled a laugh. She looked away from him, but Kagami used his fingers to lift her gaze back to his own. He kissed her again, briefly and fearlessly, before smiling down at her.

"Do you think we can just study today?" Kagami asked her, and Tetsumi tilted her head slightly. "Because I'd really like to take you on a real date tomorrow with no studying of any kind."

Her smile grew wide and she quickly nodded her head in response. "Yes, I'd like that so much better."

Kagami laughed. "Good, cause I didn't want to leave yet," he whispered to her.


End file.
